A Feast To Remember
by ThetaPiMustDie
Summary: Just a story of Rick Grimes and a made up character Bryce Forbes I wrote.


It had be three days since we last seen Rick. After the governor had attacked the prison and massacred everyone, the only survivors being Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Herschel, Beth, Carl, Michonne, Carol, Tyreese, and Sasha, Rick had ran off somewhere.

We kept searching for him, but couldn't find him. The group are miserable without him and want him back. Where the hell was he? I guess I should introduce who I am? I'm Bryce Forbes, 17 years old, a boy, blue eyes, brown hair, skinny and toned and was a high school student. The day the outbreak happened, I was on a camping trip with my friends and we where a attacked by walkers in the forest and I was the only survivor.

I bumped into Rick one day in town and we where both pointing weapons at each other, my weapon was a sickle and Rick was a gun by the way. We finally put are weapons down when we didn't think we where threats to each other. I asked Rick if he had a camp and he told me he did, but only would let me in by getting to know me. He asked a lot of questions, which I answered all honestly.

We went to his truck, but I had to give up my weapon and he made sure I wasn't hiding any other weapons, because he didn't want me back doing something. Before we started to drive, he told me if I tried anything, I wouldn't win. We got to his camp, which was a prison and it had lots of people. I helped around, got settled in, and got along with everyone, I more got along with Rick, Daryl and Michonne.

Everything was great and it felt like a safe place... that's until walkers started piling up by the fences, starting to break it down and a new disease started spreading, making everyone sick and then die. Someone also killed two sick people Karen and David and burned them in the court yard at the prison. We found out who did it. It was a older guy named Steven Hale, who is a serial killer who was on the run. He attack me behind the prison and told me he killed Karen and David and wants to kill everyone one by one so he can take the prison himself.

I had a fight with him and before I was about to be axed, I was saved by Daryl, who shot an arrow at Steven's arm and I kicked him off. The rest of the group arrived and I told them the truth of Steven. Tyreese completely lost it and me and the group watched as he bashed Steven's head on the concrete. I was glad that the nutcase was gone.

More people started becoming sick and died. We had to kill them since they turned into walkers. We where able to fix the fence, but that didn't stop more walkers from pushing against it. Then there was the governor, who was a bad guy, the group told me about. The governor had ordered his new group to go to the prison and attack it, but despite losing lots of other people, we managed kill all the governors people.

The prison was destroyed and there where bodies everywhere. Rick was angry and upset of the hard work they done and was sad for all people they helped. He started giving up and one night left.

Alright, now let me get back to where I was. It was early in the morning, probably around 6 am and I was going through the forest, looking for Rick. The rest of the group where also looking for him, but we split up. Two walkers started going towards me, but I cut off both of their heads with my sickle and put my weapon on a thing on my back. Then I saw Rick. He was leaning his other side of his face against a tree. He was sleeping and he was covered in dirt.

I quickly ran over to him and started shaking him. "Hey, where the hell have you been? Everyone wants you home and Carl is getting worried."

His eye shot open, staring straight at me and it was a different color. It was yellow. He turned his face to me and the half of his face was ripped off and his skull was exposed. He was a walker. Rick went to bite my hand, but I shoved him away and backed up, going to get my sickle on my back. Rick got up and jumped on me, making me fall into the ground. I tried to fight, but it was no use, he was heavy and strong. I screamed in pain as he started eating me.

Rick grabbed my left hand and eat off my fingers. He then eat my the side of my right cheek. Rick put both both of his hands around my head and eat off my lips. He then went to ripping open my stomach open and pulling out my guts and intestines. Then everything went back and I saw dead. 


End file.
